Yamaguchi's Choice
by snow-bun-buns1598
Summary: Shin has had enough. Why can't Yamaguchi choose him over that stupid lawyer for once? Shin x Kumiko


A/N: I love this couple so here's another one-shot! I haven't read the manga so I made this to make me happy. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Gokusen.

Shin let-out another irritated sigh. He knew all along that this is going to be the outcome yet... Yet, he still dared to hope differently.

Why can't she prove him wrong just this once? She did it back then, she showed him the things he thought he knew and turned it upside-down, inside out until Shin doesn't know what to do or what to think anymore. Yamaguchi Kumiko stormed his life and he had gone along for the ride. Unwillingly at first and when Shin realized it, he's already at the center of it all.

Shin didn't look back though, he just held on tight and never let go. But sometimes... Sometimes, he wishes he could. He wishes he's brave enough, strong enough to set her free. To not have his heart shutter like cheap china and to clear his vision of red whenever he sees her with that damned lawyer.

It was no longer the petty jealousy he felt before when he was still her student. It's not even his burning need to always have her attention on him. It's deeper than all of that but try as he might, Shin couldn't name the emotion that bothers him. He's 21 now, a full-fledged adult and no longer her pupil yet, she still has eyes only for Shinohara.

Damn it all! What does he have that I don't? He had lost count of how many times he asked himself that particular question. If it's the looks, Shin knows that he won't lose in that department. He had been told multiple times and by different people that his good looks are more than average so he knows is not that. He doesn't think Yamaguchi values it that much anyway.

If she's looking for intelligence, Shin is confident that he has that as well. He was at the top of his grade in Shirokin and he's doing well in university too. He's taking law to get even with that stupid Shinohara and slacking off is far from his mind. He aims to replace him as the Kurota's family lawyer after all.

Don't tell him it's the personality because Shin knows for a fact that he has no problem with that. He gets along with his friends; he cares a lot about them and is very loyal. Being a yakuza is not an issue either. Shin can tell that her grandfather approves of him and the other members like him.

So what was it? What's wrong with him! What does he have to do or give to make her notice him. This is what Shin hates about her sometimes! She makes him ask questions that he won't normally care about the answer.

Shin just doesn't understand. He gave her time, waited until graduation to confess his feelings but she rejected him. He tried again; he enrolled in university and studied law. He learned about the ins and outs of the underground as well so he'll be capable to help her if needed but she got mad at him in return. Shin feels like he has nothing left to give.

He loves her yes but over time, he got numb to it all. That's right, what he's feeling is weariness that settled deep in his bones and an overwhelming numbness that reached his heart and there it lingered. The icing on the cake you ask? He walked-in on a kneeling Shinohara and a blushing Yamaguchi.

"Fuck it all to hell." Shin hissed, viciously kicking a random can on the street. He'll just make it up to Kyo-san someday. The older man had asked him to accompany him on an errand and he even said to dress casually yet fancy at the same time. That's why he's sporting a black fitted designer jeans and a white yet classy polo shirt. It's strange for the older man to ask him out of the blue like that but he's used to the underground boss's antics by now to not question it.

He felt fat drops of water on his face and when he looked up; he saw that it's starting to rain. The clouds are ominously dark and the wind is picking up as well. Shin almost smiles a bitter smile but he didn't. Good, the weather clearly depicts his mood. He ignored this and continued walking. To where, he doesn't care. He just wants to get away for now.

Lightning strikes the sky and then the rain poured in earnest. Shin just walked nonchalantly ahead, his gaze on his feat. He had enough crap for today and he'd rather not slip or do something equally ridiculous. The young man was so occupied with his task that he didn't noticed an umbrella was placed above his head.

"Don't you know that you should find a shelter when it rains and you don't have an umbrella? Gees, have you learned nothing? And you're supposed to be a genius." An achingly familiar voice said next to Shin.

The said man snapped his gaze to find Yamaguchi Kumiko holding an umbrella on his head. Huh, that's why he stopped getting wet. Shin looked at her more closely and he noticed that she's still wearing her clothes from earlier. A bloody red off-shoulder dress with a sprinkle of gold on the edges and around the waist but doesn't reach her knees and high heeled blue sandals. Her long hair is down today like little ringlets on her back and a dash of make-up is adorning her upturned face.

In short, she looks breathtakingly beautiful. An invisible knife imbedded itself in Shin's shuttered heart when he remembers it's not for him. The previous numbness fell away yet hurt quickly took its place. But he cannot break, especially not in front of this woman.

So he willed himself to look indifferent and said. "What are you doing here? I don't need an escort. Shouldn't you be with your Shinohara?" He couldn't help the bitterness oozing from his voice. Nice one Shin, so much for the nonchalant act.

Different emotions flashed across Yamaguchi's face. First confusion, then annoyance, understanding and she settled with something that Shin doesn't recognize. Yamaguchi never looked at him like that before. It's unreadable and disconcerting for him so he scowled at her. That's the only defense that Shin could think of at that time.

"Shinohara asked me to come life with him you know." Kumiko started, staring at the steady downpour around them instead of his face.

Shin stilled at her words. An unbearable cold enveloped him in an instant, from the roots of his hair to the tip of his toes. An Icy viselike grip caught his fragile heart and is anticipating the perfect moment to crush it without mercy. Shin couldn't speak, couldn't even breathe, all he could do is to wait for the cursed words to come out.

"I told him I've fallen in love with someone else." She finished and looks him full on the face again and quickly avoids eye contact. But not fast enough because he still saw it. That unreadable emotion is pouring out of her in waves now and she's directing it all to Shin.

Shin's breath left his body in one fell swoop. He can feel his heart pounding hard in his chest and his blood roaring to his ears. He blinked and forced his mouth to form words. "What... Who?"

A shy smile adorned Kumiko's face but she soldiered on and finally lifted her eyes to meet his directly. "You... I fell in love with you Shin. I want to be with you. I-If you'll still have me that is." She said lowering her gaze once more and fidgeting with the umbrella's handle in the process.

Shin meanwhile is stunned into silence. Is this really happening right now? Did she finally notice him? Chosen him over Shinohara. Or is this all an elution. Well, one way to find out.

Shin abruptly looped an arm around Kumiko's waist and tugged her more closely to him. His other hand rose to tilt her chin upward and then, his lips descended on hers. Her lips are warm and sweet and everything he imagined it to be. It was just lips on lips but somehow, she melted the ice that surrounded him and caused him to feel once again.

"Public display of affection is illegal! Get a room ya damn kids!" Someone shouted somewhere so they were force to part only to stare lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Sheash, teenagers these days." The man muttered crossly as he passed the new couple.

When he was out of sight, Shin stole another kiss which Kumiko eagerly returned. They left there with Shin holding the umbrella, his arm on Kumiko's bear shoulders and her arm on his waist.

"So, what's with the dress and make-up?" Shin asks curiously while they're walking in the rain. He won't admit it to her willingly but her getup caused him to assume the worst. If she didn't just told him what she did and he hadn't just kissed Yamaguchi not once but twice, he'll believe that she's coming with the lawyer.

Shin didn't expect an unusual story to this so he was surprised by the red tinge on both of her cheeks and the uncomfortable look she's projecting under his arm. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow at this and with a resign sigh, Kumiko explains.

"I-I uh, asked Kyo-san to tell you to come here. It was supposed to be our first date but it hadn't gone as planned. Shinohara-sensie came and when I was trying to get rid of him, you saw us and walked-out. I was about to call you over too." She pouted a bit.

"So you saw me and followed me to ditch him?" Shin asked. He couldn't help but to think that it's the opposite this time and he loves it. A smug smirk made its way to his face and he didn't bother hiding it.

"Obviously. Would ya wipe that stupid smirk off of your face?" She snapped at him, trying to calm her stuttering heart at the sight of Shin's smiling visage.

When he didn't let-up, Kumiko just buried her overheating face at the side of his neck and mumbled. "I know that most people don't notice it but I'm a girl too y'know and it's embarrassing if I'll admit my feelings first."

"But that's what you did just now." Shin pointed out not unkindly.

Kumiko pressed herself closer to him and Shin rubs a hand up and down on her arm to calm her. "Well, you've been brave for me for a long time so it's my turn now. Besides, I'd rather not fall in love with another of our family lawyer; it doesn't have the best ending for me. Wouldn't you agree?"

Shin let-out a small laugh at that. "Yeah, just this once I agree with you Yamaguchi."

The rumble of Shin's chuckle run-through Kumiko and that lift up her mood exponentially. "Its Kumiko now Shin." She corrected him gently. When that's done, she remembered something. "Let's hurry up; we might still make it to the reservation!"

Shin just tighten his arm around her and quickens their pace. His heart feels light and warm like it never did before. His usually impassive face can't seem to stop smiling and there's now a spring on his step. This is a nice feeling, Shin could get used to this.

His gaze wondered over Yam-Kumiko now, clinging on his arm. Noticing his stare, she straightens and beamed up at him. Shin, beamed right back. Yes, he could really get used to this.

A/N: How was it guys? Please leave a review so I'll know how I did.


End file.
